Secret Santa
by Rashel k
Summary: The gang, being so busy with their assignments, didn't have time to get everyone a Christmas present so they decided to do Secret Santa. Things don't go quite as planned, a little purple cat may be involved, and a mistletoe is abused by a certain member of the group.


**Hey guys, just a quick Christmas one-shot (yep, I actually made a One-shot :') ..) to say thank you for all your patience and support this past year ^^**

**Bashed this out in a night (so excuse me if its a little off in quality) as I may be too busy before Christmas to get the next chapter out for Twisted Fates but don't worry, I have at least a plan of what's going to happen so it shouldn't be too long after Christmas before its posted :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Heeeeeelp meeee," Liz pleaded.

Maka rolled her eyes at the taller girl. "You have to buy for your person yourself! I can't help you, nor," Maka added quickly, "can you tell me who it is." Liz pouted at her causing her little sister to start giggling behind her. "How is your Secret Santa going, Patty?" Maka inquired, determined to ignore the begging blue eyes of her friend.

"Great! I'm already done." Both Liz and Maka turned on her in surprise.

"You are?"

"Yeah," she grinned at her shopping companions.

"_When?_" Liz grilled, unbelieving that her sister was better than her at gift picking. "Who is-"

"Just now, when you two were arguing," she skipped past them swinging a shopping back which gave no indication of what was inside, much to Liz's annoyance.

"And she can't tell you who she's bought for," Maka, the voice of regulation, added. Liz muttered under her breath but her mind was too occupied to really pay attention to her own words. "Besides, I doubt you could have anyone worse than me," she teased, but what she said was the truth. _What on earth was she meant to get for a man who believed he was an aspiring god? _

Liz pulled a face at her before she became thoughtful, "I wonder how the guys are doing."

"I bet Kid has already broken down over his wrapping skills," Patty smirked. Maka and Liz shared a look before all three girls began to howl with laughter.

Maka whipped away a tear, "He really needs to get a little help with that."

"He doesn't believe it to be a real problem," Liz shrugged, still smiling. A store suddenly caught her eye and she linked her arm through her sisters and Maka, "Oh, this one next!"

...

"You already bought a gift?" Soul frowned. He couldn't be blamed for his scepticism.

BlackStar glowered at him. "Why is that so hard to believe? I am a future god! Of course I am amazing at every-"

"You actually got something the other person would _like_?" Soul interrupted.

"YES!" He shouted.

Still frowning, Soul knocked on the door they were busy standing before. He had been told by Liz that he'd best check up on Kid after he was done just to see how he was doing. He didn't really understand what the reasoning was, especially when she gave him a long cardboard tube with its ends taped shut _'just encase'_, but he had agreed anyway. "Kid?" Soul called through the door, knocking again.

BlackStar reached past him and tested the handle, shouting at Soul to move out of the way. The door opened leaving both men puzzled. They walked into the house, calling out for its owner.

"You hear that?" Soul stopped short listening intently out for something.

"What is it? I don't hear anything! KIIIIID-"

Soul's hand flew out to trap his obnoxious friend's jaw to stop him. Soul followed the noise, keeping his hand fixed on BlackStar's face despite his protests, the whaling becoming louder and more obvious the further they travelled. BlackStar ceased the fight, intrigued by the noise, and so Soul released his hold. They crept to the door where the noise was emitting from. BlackStar twisted the handle and let the door swing open slowly.

The room was dark, with lamps on either side of the room knocked symmetrically on the floor, with a hunched figure dominating the centre space of light. "Kid?"

The boy looked up, tears staining his flushed face, taking a moment to notice the presence of his friends. Without acknowledging them further he returned to his whining.

"What the hell's wrong with you, man?" BlackStar sneered. "Your beloved God has arrived! You should be ecstatic at my company!"

"What's wrong, Kid?" Soul asked, picking up one of the broken lamps to replace it on the coffee table he assumed it had originally been.

"I'm garbage! Unsymmetrical garbage!"

"Gonna need more than that," BlackStar flopped down besides the weeping fellow, resting his feet on the fallen pillow from the seating he leaned against.

Kid pushed the perfectly wrapped gift towards him without removing his face from the polished floor. BlackStar picked it up; the package was rather flat and none too heavy. He rattled it, figuring it was broken or something. Hearing nothing he questioned Kid, "I don't get it. What's this even meant to be?" Soul slipped it out of his fingers before he could rattle it again.

"It's a book, numbskull. But what I don't get is why you are on the floor crying..." Soul knelt to hear the man mutter a reply.

"The paper isn't symmetrical... No matter how hard I try... I am unworthy of this perfectly balanced world..." He trailed off into more personal insults which Soul tuned out, having heard them before. He inspected the wrapping paper. In the fold along the length of the object in the far corner Soul finally noticed the difference, a small Christmas bauble peeking out from under its counterpart. Soul raked a hand through his hair and sighed. It made sense all of a sudden. Liz was going to get hell for sending him into this rubbish.

"Kid, get up. The person receiving this won't care that it's slightly unsymmetrical, really." He looked to BlackStar for assistance.

"Yeah, man. And whoever would like a book clearly doesn't have any taste- Hey!" Soul raise a brow at him, smirking at his reaction. BlackStar rubbed at his head where the book had bounced off, glaring at Soul. As Soul shouldered his bag, something softly brushed his head. Then he remembered the tube. Pulling it out he pierced through the tape and let the object fall into his awaiting palm. He laughed as he pulled the rest of it out, surprising BlackStar into quietening his trail of profanity and essentially complaining about his treatment being demeaning to a man of his talent.

"Kid, here."

The young shinigami looked up again and upon blinking his eyes of tears held his hand out. Soul watched as the face of his friend lit up. The role of wrapping paper he held was entirely one colour with the words "Merry Christmas" written directly in the centre, ensuring its symmetrical quality. Soul waved off his friends passionate thanks, saying he should be directing it at Liz. The visitors soon left the shinigami to rewrap his gift.

...

"Alright everyone, now it's time for the present exchange!" Maka hopped up, gift in hand. They group had planned to do Secret Santa on the account of their busy schedules making them so busy they couldn't have gotten everyone a gift. The gang stumbled a little to hand their gifts over, though they enjoyed seeing who had gotten them from the draw a few nights prior.

The group wasted no time in tearing into their presents almost simultaneously. Patty bounced with happiness, jumping up to rush to get paper to test out her new crayons; the extra yellows Soul had included not going unnoticed. Patty couldn't wait to make herself a giraffe with glittering blue eyes with the specially crafted set of colours. Soul smiled after her, glad she liked what he had gotten, haven been rather stumped when he drew her name. Soul looked down at his own gift, his eyes growing as he read the slip of paper nestled in with the pack of coloured headbands. It was a receipt from his favourite garage place for a full spray and wax session for his beloved motorcycle. Tsubaki timidly spoke besides him, "I-I wasn't sure if you wanted your paintwork redone, but they said that the ticket would last a whole year before they'd refuse it so-"

"This is perfect, Tsubaki. Thanks a lot," Soul reassured her, dying to run out to ride his bike over there that second. She sighed in relief, only to be interrupted by Liz who was nudging her present on her lap.

"Open it already!"

"Okay," Tsubaki peeled back the paper to find a lovely wrapped relaxation and beauty set, including wonderfully scented candles.

"I can't imagine how you put up with BlackStar all the time but I reckoned you needed to relax sometime or other so... Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you." The girls embraced.

Liz smiled as she pulled away, glancing down at the gift that had been practically wrapped with sellotape alone. She managed to pry the tape away, with the cost of a broken nail, only to reveal a simple silver photo frame. Her shoulders sagged as she inspected the image. "What the... BlackStar!" She groaned.

"What is it, sis?" Patty sat by her feet, drawing in erratic motions. Liz leaned down to show her the frame. Patty gave it one glance before breaking into uncontrollable giggles. Liz frowned at BlackStar who was fiddling with the new weapon Maka had given him, wondering what had went on in his head when he thought that an _autographed _photo of himself was a nice present to give someone.

"P-Patty?" Kid stuttered, gingerly holding up his unwrapped gift. His face was flushed but he couldn't take his eyes off the frilly soft lace he held between his fingertips. Patty grinned up at him, stilling her art process for the moment to enlighten him.

"I thought of what you liked the most, and since I couldn't give you Liz in a bow tied present, her panties was the next best thing!"

Liz, having caught the last part of her sister's explanation, gasped at the sight of Kid, red faced, holding a pair of her white lace frilled panties with a small red ribbon encircling the waist. "Kid!"

He dropped them back into the box as if burned, staggering to apologise, all the while fighting the image of Liz wearing the small piece of cloth for his benefit causing his face to inflame further.

Maka untied the boxed item after thanking Kid who handed her it; a gift Maka could already guess the contents of with excitement. She flicked the catch on the box within, opening the small door like slits to see something she had not be expecting. Maka picked up the small card that simply read;

'_Thought this would be enjoyed by multiple parties.'_

Maka shuffled around the box, catching hold of something odd. She lifted them free and was rendered unmoveable at the sight of the black lingerie that dangled from her frozen hand, including a matching pair of black stocking with pink bows at the hilt of the material.

She began to shake with rage. "Kid?" She noticed his red face look across at her only to freeze in place like she had. His eyes widened like a deer's trapped in headlights.

"Maka! I- I didn't buy you that, I swear." He felt himself swaying. He thought he was going to pass out from humiliation and shock.

...

Unknown to the entire group, who had broken out in shouts and accusations, a sneaky little purple cat watched them from afar satisfied with her days work. She flicked her tail in amusement, foreseeing the blonde's reaction to her _"mixed up"_ present. Stretching, Blair pounced along the roofs on her way to her own Christmas party, which included a date with the fish mongers newest catch.

...

The gifts over and feast over, the tension thankfully dispelled over the perfectly roasted turkey, cooked by Tsubaki of course, BlackStar had declared it time for dancing though he became quiet sullen when Maka changed his original choice of music to a more jolly alternative.

Time passed and, figuring that it was too late to head back out again, the gang decided to stay the night at Maka and Soul's. Each had claimed a spot of their own in the living room and was already dreaming away, leaving Maka to go around laying blankets over their sprawled forms.

"Hey," Soul yawned, stretching on the floor, "I forgot to give you something."

Maka finished tucking in Patty who had curled up in the corner of the sofa, her yellow giraffe peeking out of the cover. "We said we were only going to get our Secret Santa gifts?" She took the space besides him leaning against the sofa by Patty and Liz. Maka noticed her 'gift' from Kid open on the floor a little away, the embarrassing card glaring at her from the top. She kicked it away, masking it with a stretch, and though Soul caught the move he knew better than to ask.

"I know, but..." he shrugged. He lazily drew out a small book from seemingly nowhere. "Here."

Maka gave him a funny look but took the book and flipped it open.

"You always said that you'd love to know about the first female scythe master, the one that was covered up by the history books. Well, I heard about this guy who had come across a collection of supposedly illegally documented affairs. It turns out that he had this on this Izi-something."

"Izidora Avrett," Maka quietly supplied in awe.

"Yeah, her..." A beat of silence echoed in the darkened room. "Do you like it?"

Maka looked at him to see if he was serious, though it was difficult in the dark. He had sought out for what she had been told was lost in history and he doubted whether she would appreciate it? "I love it." Maka nudged his shoulder, "Thank you."

Soul turned to her, his face unreadable. "You're welcome." Maka smiled. "Well, we better get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right, we should- huh?" Maka spoke as she began to rise but the feel of a hand brush her hair made her flop back down. She looked at the hand and was taken aback by the object woven between the fingers. She squinted at it and realised that it was mistletoe. _Why did Patty have mistletoe?_

_Wait..._

Maka glanced back at Soul, who was also blinking at the trinket with as much puzzlement as her. She saw the realisation register in his eyes as they grew bigger and locked onto her glowing green orbs. She nervously swallowed, edging away with a blush threatening her cheeks. "N-Night, Soul." She again went to get up but stopped when Soul spoke her name softly. So softly it made her shiver though the room was not cold.

Soul hadn't planned on making a move that night but why waste such an opportunity? His hand gently trailed her face, turning her back to face him. His face also glowed rosy in the dark but he acted as though he was not clamping down on his uneasy stomach. His lips barely brushed hers at first; they were as light as snow. It quickly grew heated, Maka reciprocating the kiss with her own fierce passion. They broke apart breathing a little hard in the quiet room. They became very awe of their closeness, haven pulled each other closer, and of their sleeping friends surrounding them.

"We best turn in," Maka whispered. Soul agreed. When Maka went to rise he didn't stop her. "Night, Soul."

"Goodnight, Maka. Merry Christmas." She smiled and she shut the door to her room.

_Merry Christmas indeed_, Patty bit her lip to stop from laughing. She rolled over, dropping the mistletoe on the floor, and actually went to sleep this time with a sly grin staining her face.

* * *

**Poor Kid, I think I just caused the poor boy to have a heart attack xD And I got to get some SoMa action in here right? Especially since I've made you wait so long for it in Twisted Fates ;)**

**Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! (Or happy holidays) :D**


End file.
